


Hands

by SammieAtHome



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieAtHome/pseuds/SammieAtHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity loves Oliver's hands...and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

She loved his hands. She still remembered the first time she felt their touch.

The way they lifted her, encompassing her tights and back. All she wanted to do was caress him. Feel the soft and roughness of his skin.

The way they always made their way to her, even if they were only kissing. But it was never only kissing.

She could tremble just by the feeling he provoked in her as he nipped at her lips, biting gently or roughly, to only caress the bruised skin with his tongue afterwards.

And his hands? They pulled her towards him, Flesh against his front. She could feel every muscle. Every muscle she'd always seen on display in the salmon ladder.

Now he pushed himself, he pushed himself to engulf her. No matter the time passed, he always looked at her like a lion staring at a gazelle.

She also loved his hands while she felt the full weight of his body as he stood over her. His hips pushing themselves harshly as he entered harshly.

She couldn’t stop moaning when they got into one these moods.

His tongue lapping at her neck, breasts or stomach. His hands going around her, flat against her back, almost lifting her from the bed.

Her back arching as she moved to keep up with him. Her legs around his thighs, holding on for dear life.

But she loved his hands more, when her front was flushed to his back. Their breaths slowing down after a long pleasurable night.

One of her legs thrown over one of his own. And his hands? His hands were entwined with her own, caressing.

She loved his hands.


End file.
